Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a design of a video camera for recording game hunting. More specifically it relates to a video camera design that is mountable on a weapon so a hunter can record what he or she sees as he or she is hunting without the help of a third party and without the limitations of related art. Game hunting videos are very popular to the sportsman, both as an instruction tool and a way of capturing the hunt on film.
2. Description of Related Art
A motion picture camera attached to the barrel of a rife is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,102 (Wade). This invention is cumbersome to use and is only designed to be attached to an elongated barrel of a firearm. Moreover, its use requires the operator to physically change the structure of the firearm.
A gun mounted video camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,621 (Black). This patent discloses a device that looks like a rifle but is really just video camera recording device.
Video cameras mounted to firearms with head mounted video displays are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,966 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,137 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,589 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,213 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,827 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,104 (Schmitz). A similar invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,676 (Elliot). These patents relate to using a video camera to transmit a video signal to a head mounted video display for aiming purposes and are generally designed for military or police purposes not for recording game hunting.
3. Limitations of Related Art
The previous related art does not enable the use of a video camera for effectively recording game hunting under the conditions a game hunter is likely to encounter. The need for a simple and efficient way to record game hunting without hindering the hunt has long been felt. My present invention satisfies those needs.
The video camera system I invented overcomes the problems of the related art. I have designed a video camera that is capable of being mounted to a firearm or a bow. The operating mechanisms of my video camera are simple and designed for natural operation in association with the weapon upon which it is attached. Moreover, the operating controls are designed for ease and speed so the video camera will not hinder the hunt.
The mount system has quick release buttons that allow the user to quickly slide on or slide off the camera in seconds. My mount system does not require the weapon to be modified before it can be attached. The video camera has a liquid crystal display that allows the hunter to see what the camera is recording. The liquid crystal display is housed in a liquid crystal display housing member that acts as a lense cover when the camera is not recording. When the liquid crystal display housing member is moved, from covering the lense, the video camera automatically starts recording.
In addition, my video camera is designed to withstand the harsh conditions a video camera will be exposed to while game hunting. My video camera has seals that protect the lense and internal components from the weather and other conditions likely to be encountered.
I have invented a video camera for game hunting that is simple and efficient to use in hunting situations and overcomes the limitations of the related art.